


Taste of Bittersweetness

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: Eyy wassup :)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 99





	Taste of Bittersweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy wassup :)

_Slam._

Diana paced to the corner of a wall in her dormitory and hugged her knees in a tight ball shrinking deeper and deeper into her own clothes. Her breathes grew deeper and faster, biting her own nails to contain the whimpers of her hyperventilation.

They wanted her to come back home. 

But Luna Nova _is_ her home.

So why did they have to take it all away again?

She wanted her comfort, no she _needed_ it. 

“Diana?” 

_Akko.._

Silence.

“Diana, I know you’re in there. Please say something”

_I am. I am in here, Akko please_

”I’m coming in okay?” 

And the doorknob clicked. 

Akko stood on the other end blankly scanning the room before finding the girl sprawled in the corner and running to her wide eyed. She dropped to her knees and pulled Diana into an embrace of her own, tightly wrapping her arms around Diana and shielding her from the world. 

Diana’s whole body shook and trembled, latching onto Akko’s uniform as she dips her head deeper into Akko’s chest, her voice trembling as she lets out a relieved sigh

 _”Geez..._ You’re shaking a lot, is it worse today? What happened?” she smoothed Diana’s hair gently, quietly brushing away her tears from her cheeks and kissing her hairline softly 

“ _Ah-A...”_

” _Shh..._ it’s okay Diana. Don’t force it, just match your breath with me okay? You got this.” Akko breathed in and out, assisting Diana on her own, getting her too calm down again. 

“Good job. I’m so proud of you, did you know that?” she rested her chin on Diana’s head, feeling her grip loosen around her robes but not letting go just yet. 

“They’re making me leave again.”

Akko smiles softly and chuckled lightly before picking up Diana’s chin and resting her forehead on hers while looking into her lovers eyes and deeply sighing. Diana closed her eyes, letting the last of her tears fall from her face as Akko pecked her nose and nuzzled her face.

Akko closed her eyes, ”Then i’ll just have to go there and come get you again. Just like our first year there, right?” she responded in a soft, quiet voice which was something Diana loved personally. Akko was always the loud, obnoxious, cheery, commoner witch that Diana would ever think to be associated in her troubles. That was until Akko barged in unintended, and helped Diana with her problems and with that, she fell in love with all of Akko’s charms and flaws.

“—wherever you go, i’ll follow you and i’ll always be behind you.” Akko continued, throwing all of Diana’s thoughts away.

Diana finally smiled back, opening her eyes and meeting her lovable Japanese witch’s rubies and said

”No, you won’t be behind me. Instead, I want you right by my side every second of my life.”

It was selfish of her too say that really, but she didn’t care. _This_ is her comfort

...and she wouldn’t want too have it any other way. 


End file.
